


交织

by CubeSugarVoldemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Possession, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeSugarVoldemort/pseuds/CubeSugarVoldemort
Summary: 作为黑魔王最忠实的仆人，命运往往比死亡更加糟糕。但是有些时候，确实有点值得。





	交织

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intertwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552631) by [Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle). 

那些从未真正体验过独角兽生命力的人，会悄声分享隐秘的二手故事，讲述着诅咒和半死人，仿佛这种简单的描述符合现实。他们什么都不知道。这种智慧只来源于经验。

银色的血仿佛在奇洛的胃里烧了一个洞，这是一个序曲，一旦它被吸收，就会将他的血液点燃。疼痛的强度几乎已经无法忍受，未来几天甚至几周之内还会继续升级。如果不是怕引起他的学生，更重要的是他的同事的注意，他肯定在课堂上挺不过去了。就在他的折磨终于开始减弱——对身体的影响（有利的和难以忍受的）终于消失，他的身体在这种全面力量的猛烈冲击中，开始慢慢再次死去——黑魔王会通知他，他必须再次溜到禁林里，为他们两个补充供应。拒绝是不可能的；与黑魔王在他的脑袋里发泄怒火相比，他所知的痛楚都是微不足道的。痛苦再次来袭，奇洛甚至没有假装这件事并不是他的责任。他自愿背负着这个重担，继续这样做，哪怕他现在可能清楚地知道，自己应承了什么。

这是一个循环，奇洛已经困在里面好几个月了，他觉得自己的理智仿佛开始滑向无尽痛苦的黑暗深渊。他发现自己停留的时间太长了，他疯狂地想从海格的狗旁边冲过去，虽然他知道，在达到目的之前，他可能就被至少撕成两半了。他现在越来越不担心，可以死得痛快了。

大多数时候，他都在想，他每次主动将嘴落在另一个发光的白色生物流血的伤口上，是否值得。

大多数时候。

不过有时候，他无法相信自己会质疑黑魔王是否值得每一个黑暗的时刻时，他还是允许自己有这种机会。

他主人的声音，这次没有受到头巾的阻隔，命令奇洛的手行动起来，仿佛他在主动控制奇洛的思想和身体，而不是像他身上的一个受欢迎的寄生虫。奇洛抓住他的阴茎，强忍住呻吟，在得到口头允许之后，他才用力地套弄。与他所有的情感一样，这些感觉通过他们之间的联系，从他流经到他的主人。他的主人立刻拒绝了这么软弱和人性的肉体欢愉，将它狠狠推还给奇洛，令这种感觉更加强烈了。这些快感在他体内一遍又一遍地回响，仿佛逐渐增强而不曾消退的回声，在他的思想和血液，更重要的是他的阴茎中的悸动。

至少，这是奇洛十分愿意无限期陷入其中的循环。与独角兽的血一样，过度暴露可能会导致疯狂，面对这种疯狂，奇洛不会尝试克制自己，而是毫无保留地欣然接受。

奇洛知道，他的主人可以轻易给予他这种无与伦比的快乐，任何凡人都无法体会得到。他不禁猜想，为什么整个魔法界很久之前没有将自己交托给他呢？等这些感觉消失在记忆中，又被痛苦所取代时，他很难想起自己怎么会有这种想法。奇洛无法否认，他坚信这种几乎无法忍受的时刻是值得的。

他想，任何事情都值得。对于那些不符合他主人的计划的人来说，服从，甚至是彻底沦为奴隶，都是很低的代价。要是他们都能看到他的样子，他们就会停止战斗。不再否认自己了。

奇洛得到允许，加快了动作，他不由自主，气喘吁吁地说出了由衷的感谢。

但是，他的主人很仁慈（至少有时候会这样；很罕见），所以奇洛不会因为这种非分的行为受到惩罚。

“嗯……让我听到你的声音。”黑魔王用高亢的声音命令，让奇洛终于释放了一直渴望发出的声音。他又命令道：“射出来。”

一种挥之不去的痛苦回响——暂时被蒙上阴影，虽然从未被完全驱散——与更令人渴望的感觉交缠，直到所有东西都交织在一起，变得模糊，变得太过强烈。奇洛握紧手向上，拇指打着圈，一切似乎都以半速爆炸了。拖得太久的释放就像是奇洛所经历过的每一道钻心咒结尾——在过去一年里，这种事情比他希望的要多得多——浓缩成了一个漫长的时刻。他的眼前一片白茫茫，欢愉的痛苦超负荷地燃烧着。

奇洛不知道自己在说什么，或者有没有说话。他已经分辨不出来了。他只知道，他的主人事后冷冷地笑了，仿佛他得知了一些与他仆人有关的重要事项，留待以后使用。

他不能为那件事担心。现在不行。这些时刻总是少之又少，而且很快就会被遗忘，但是在这一时刻，他也要为了另一个原因好好品味一下。奇洛终于从海格那里打听到了通过那只可恶的狗的办法，现在，他感到心满意足，成功为他赢得了这个奖励。黑魔王对他的控制——和他的主人较轻的囚禁——结束指日可待。这是他们一直努力的目标。

但是，这是苦乐参半的胜利。

虽然黑魔王的崛起和奇洛的痛苦的结束，都是他们长久以来追求的目标，可奇洛忍不住想起，他可能再也不会有这样的经历了。

没人像奇洛这样，与他的主人有过这种联系。他觉得也不会再有人这样了，因为他的主人不到万不得已，从不依赖他人，魔法石肯定会消除他的这种需求。哪怕是奇洛本人，他最喜爱的仆人，也会被推到一边。

奇洛想象着自己终于把魔法石紧紧攥在手里时，他觉得既害怕，又放松。

等他再次自由而完整时，他真想知道，他会不会感到忧伤。

**「** **完** **」**


End file.
